Oskar Mandus
Oskar "Ozzy" Mandus is a maniacal human cultist obsessed with the idea of bettering oneself through combat. A broken mind riddled with an insatiable lust for violence, Ozzy travels throughout Gielinor to bring the word of Zamorak through deranged rituals, sacrifices, and the occasional stabbing. Ozzy is played by none other than OzzyMandus. Background Ozzy is a particularly mysterious individual, playing things from his history close to the vest. What is known are typically in the form of rumours, but due to most of them being heavily similar, it can be assumed they are true or at the very least what Ozzy would want anyone to know. Ozzy was most likely born within the Wilderness north of Misthalin to a Zamorakian mother and a Saradominist father. The two moved south and settled somewhere around Varrock, raising their child as best they could. His father inevitably left due to religious clashing, leaving Ozzy to be raised as the pride of his mother. Ambitions high, he left and attempted to join the Kinshra, but was denied due to his lack of noble blood and proper training. Ozzy stormed back north, outraged, intending to meditate upon his failure. On his way, he had recalled the countless temples and shrines dedicated to chaos. What he didn't recall, however, were the countless greedy and cutthroat adventurers seeking easy coin from easy prey. In an effort to learn power from Zamorakians before him, Ozzy attempted a massive expedition to uncover any knowledge he could. A majority of his trips were unsuccessful and delayed due to the constant attacks from others, but he seemed to be making do. Ozzy was chased further north into the Deep Wild by several assailants before falling into a hidden underground temple. In his temporary safety, he studied the vast library it held, where he supposedly learned terrible and dark things by reading scrolls from the Infernal Dimensions. These vile lessons are believed to be what drove him insane. After more than a decade missing from Gielinor, Ozzy returns from the north, wishing to establish a new sect of Zamorakianism through a cult known as the Crimson Kingdom. He seeks to share his newfound "wisdom" and bring mankind to new heights. Appearance Ozzy is typically garbed his cultist outfit, wearing garments inspired by the Kinshra Knights he once admired. He wears a crimson overcoat over dark slacks with armoured black leather boots. Atop his normal outfit is his customized black armour: breastplate, pauldrons, couters, fauld, and cuisses, each with ornate trims and gold inlay. He has black leather gloves with an ornate gold plate over the backs of the hands. A standard Black Knight helm with gold trim sits over his head, obscuring his identity. Despite his peculiar obsession with hiding his face, Ozzy has been seen without his trademark cultist robes. Beneath the menacing appearance is a 5'06" man of endomorph body type, tan complexion, with short, greying, spiky hair, and brown, almond-shaped eyes. He has a small diagonal scar going over his left eye, with dark bags beneath both of them, somewhat obscured by his round glasses sitting atop the bridge of a button nose. He has a clean shaven face, but has dark body hair growing coarse down his limbs. There are a few various nick and puncture scars around his torso. Personality Ozzy is, surprisingly, a rather mellow and calm person, preferring to keep to himself and live a peaceful life (at least to his own standards). However, his joy of violence and chaos swiftly changes his disposition and brings out the mad dog within, quick to get involved no matter the circumstance. A very "stab-happy" individual who takes the Zamorakian way a little too far, Ozzy is absolutely zealous when it comes to teaching his "lessons." So long as there's no potential tension around, he remains in his more reasonable and pleasant demeanor. Behind his peculiar charm lies a hot head and massive anxiety, which worsens his reputation with attempting to impale things. Ozzy doesn't do well in crowds, and can easily be stressed out and forced into the violent, psychotic state most people want to avoid. He's not fond of terribly formal subjects, preferring to cut loose and referring to folks with various terms of endearment. He is a peculiar hedonist, trying to keep to pleasurable affairs that may include his sadistic and masochistic nature. Intelligence-wise, Ozzy isn't as educated and well-read as he seems. Having been missing for a solid 13 years, many customs and what would be deemed common knowledge eludes him. He also has a terrible sense of memory, often forgetting various things ranging from the name of someone who just introduced themselves a few minutes ago to some of his own tenets, despite having them based off of the basic Zamorakian ways. Ozzy typically relies on his "street smarts" and context clues both to seem intelligent to those he needs to impress and to remember whatever he may have forgotten. Skills & Abilities Proficient Dagger Combatant * Ozzy may be able to use certain weapons to some degree, but none does he hold up in such high regard as the humble daggers. His adoration of objects short, sharp, and pointy are well known, even carrying several throwing knives and hidden blades within his sleeves for maximum stabbing potential. Ozzy may not have formal training, but his time in the Wilderness has allowed him to develop his own method of fighting. Utilizing a peculiar and deranged combat style involving various feints, mix-ups, and even dancing, he is more than capable enough of even keeping seasoned duelists on their toes. Stealth and Subterfuge * As cultists should technically be, Ozzy can be quite a sneaky individual. Due to his obvious lack of charming traits, he tends to rely on being light-footed, which is not an easy task for someone with bits of heavy metal upon them. If a fight cannot be won fairly, Ozzy takes no shame in getting the drop on anyone he needs disposed. Illusions and Arcane Trickery * Another thing one could expect for one so closely tied to worship is some sort of magical ability. Ozzy's magic skill is more than lacking, especially when combined with his usage of metal armour. He is only capable of short range teleportation spells and minor illusions of his arms, typically interwoven in his sporadic and hectic combat style to further distract and trick opponents. Trivia * Oskar's preferred name of choice, "Ozzy," was merely a pet name from a former friend. He had originally felt insulted, but grew to like it after stabbing said-friend until dead. * The name "Ozzy Mandus" is inspired by the famous Percy Shelley poem Ozymandias. * Ozzy's main hobby typically involves collecting sharp, pointy things used for stabbing. He also takes pride in collecting sharp, pointy things used for stabbing, as well as being very good at it (both the collecting and the stabbing). * Ozzy often rambles and mumbles the most insane things, but are actually silly quips that poke fun at himself, the history of Gielinor and its logic, other fictional universes, or even break the fourth wall at times. * Ozzy has a peculiar, yet humorous, loathing of cats, the undead, ladders, messes, and extremely religious people (despite being one himself). * Although Ozzy's choice in romantic partner is unclear, he seems to prefer the company of men. * Ozzy is a bit of a gourmand. His favourite meal is a pineapple and chicken curry with honey-sweetened black tea with a splash of cream. * Ozzy is a purveyor of the arts. He's most fond of dance and music, and can often be found resting or dancing to the various bards, troubadours, and musicians found throughout Gielinor. Category:Humans Category:Zamorakian Category:Male Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Characters